


cake

by misura



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cake, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "It's kind of our thing."(Alex and Henry discuss Important Topics at their very own wedding reception)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/gifts).



"You can't be serious," Henry said, but there was a gleam in his eyes that told Alex Henry knew very well that Alex was, as a matter of fact, quite serious.

Which was news to Alex, because he honestly thought he'd only been joking when he suggested they escape from their own wedding reception by crashing into their own wedding cake, in an accidentally-on-purpose sort of way.

"It's kind of our thing." Well, maybe not yet - they'd only done it once, after all.

"One time does not a thing make," Henry said, as if he was reading Alex's mind. (Alex figured that this information being a turn-on rather than deeply unnerving and unsettling meant that yes, it was love. Not that he'd needed any additional proof, but it never hurt to get some extra confirmation now and then.)

"We could make it our thing," Alex suggested. 

"People aren't going to want to invite us to their weddings if we keep ruining their wedding cakes."

Alex shrugged. "I figure I've already attended the one I wouldn't have missed for the world."

"Yes. It might have been a tad awkward if you'd failed to show up for this one. I, for one, would have been quite cross," Henry said. His eyes were smiling.

"Assassins?" Alex guessed.

Henry spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "It wouldn't have been anything personal. You understand, I'm sure."

Alex decided that the topic of the dignity and public image of the British royal house might perhaps not lead the conversation down a path he wanted to follow. Besides, all the assassins in the world wouldn't have been able to keep him from getting here and tell Henry 'I do' in front of pretty much the whole world. (Nora would have the exact numbers, the list of all the countries where people had been able to watch the ceremony. And the list of people where people hadn't been able to watch, because their government didn't approve of people like Alex and Henry.)

"Of course. What do you think we use the Secret Service for?"

"Not wedding cake protection, apparently," Henry said.

Alex grinned. "So how about it?" You'd think, as often as he and Henry had had sex that by now, he would have grown used to it, a little. Enough to be able to control himself, to stand next to Henry and not want to touch him and kiss him and do all sorts of filthy things to Henry and have all sorts of filthy things done to him in return.

Alas.

"Alex," Henry said. Henry had several ways of saying Alex's name, but this was definitely not his 'you're crazy but I'll go along with anything right now because I love you' voice. "We can't. Shouldn't," he corrected himself. "That cake is a masterpiece."

Produced during a special episode of the Great British Bake-Off, no less. They hadn't had time to watch the whole show but Alex had liked what he'd seen of it, almost as much as he'd enjoyed a chance to just cuddle with Henry for a while, with nobody asking him for yet another decision or decoration related choice.

"You're a spoilsport and a killjoy and I have no idea why I married someone as stuffy and unadventurous as you."

Henry laughed and kissed him, and Alex would have thought, _'all right, so that's why'_ except that he wasn't able to think quite that clearly.


End file.
